choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Save the Date
Save the Date is the first and thus far only book of the ''Save the Date'' series. Summary Make wedding dreams come true as the ultimate wedding planner! Just don't forget to choose your plus one... Chapters 'Chapter 1: Maid of Honor' Some people say the most important day of one's life should be a wedding. And for me, that was true. It just wasn't my own. 'Chapter 2: From This Day Forward' Okay, so I landed the wedding planner gig... What exactly are the chances of this blowing up in my face? 'Chapter 3:' It's my first wedding for complete strangers... and my first bride meltdown. Chapter 4: Pretty sure I just blew my one chance at this wedding planner thing... Gameplay Features Wall of Happily Ever Afters Throughout the book, you will have opportunities to add photos to the wall by helping clients and building your reputation as wedding planner. Collect all seven photos to unlock an exclusive scene at the end of the book! Gallery Sneak Peeks Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information WeddingPlanningBookCoverIG.png|As seen in active ads Save the Date Ad IG.jpg Save The Date.png SD Choices Insider.jpg|Choices Insiders August 2019 - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insider (August Edition) - Release Schedule Choices Insiders September 2019 - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insider (September Edition) - Release Schedule Save the Date Premiere Date.jpg|Cover reveal and premiere date SD Ch1 Summary.jpg|Chapter 1 Summary STD Sneak Peek 1.jpg|Sneak Peek #1 SDSneakPeek2.jpg|Sneak Peek #2 SD Sneak Peek 3.PNG|Sneak Peek #3 SDSneakPeek4.jpg|Sneak Peek #4 Miscellaneous Save the Date Official.png|Official Promo Save_the_Date_Fireworks_at_Opening_Wedding_Gazibo_Ch_1.jpg|Opening Wedding - Fireworks at Gazebo Promotional Videos Choices - Save the Date, Teaser 1 Choices - Save the Date, Teaser 2 Spoilers * On July 5, 2019, PB teased in one of their blogposts that, in addition to Mother of the Year and the The Royal Masquerade, one of the upcoming books they have in store for Choices players is going to be about planning a few weddings.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/7/5/summer-reads-and-qampa * On August 2, 2019, PB revealed the name of the previously untitled wedding planner book and confirmed it will be coming out later in 2019.https://mailchi.mp/d434b8a8819e/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-253117?e=3562e4a523 ** On the same day, Wendy, one of the writers, tweeted that she was excited to finally be able to announce her involvement.https://twitter.com/WendybirdTweets/status/1157371608220295170 *** Jennifer B. Hepler replied to Wendy's tweet that she had also worked on this book before she left Pixelberry and called it "totally adorable".https://twitter.com/JBHepler/status/1157376320801841154?s=20 ** On the same day, Pixelberry released a blog that teased 'rockers, zookeepers, and Ren Faire-goers' in this book. https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/8/2/saving-the-date * On September 6, 2019, via Choices Insiders, it was announced the book was to be released sometime in September.https://mailchi.mp/ebf9fc946d4a/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-277833?e=365d4b19a6 * On September 9, 2019, in a blog post about The Royal Masquerade, PB also told players to look out for sneak peeks "very, very soon."https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/9/9/the-royal-masquerade * On September 10, 2019, PB confirmed this book is gender-locked.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1171510548996878336?s=20 * On September 13, 2019, PB released a teaser video.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1172619108518486016 * On September 20, 2019, they released a video and confirmed the release date being Sunday September 29th.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1175160557915107328 ** The summary for Chapter One was later released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1175206415264206848 * On September 23, 2019, PB released the first teaser for the book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1176267974501494785 * On September 24, 2019, PB released a second Sneak Peek.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1176636792897818625 * On September 25, 2019, PB released a third sneak peek featuring Simon the childhood friend.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1176982185103900674 * On September 26, 2019, a sneak peek featuring Nora and Monica was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1177333874516320256 * On October 5, 2019, a sneak peak for Chapter 3 featuring Allegra was released.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1180550751040487429 Trivia * This is the first book with the MC using first-person pronouns for narration. * This is the first book made that will subtract romance points gained. * The way the end shows dialogue from the following chapter as preview is similar to the'' LoveHacks series * This is one of several stories to use strong language, as the MC says uncensored to Ed "Instead, I've dedicated literal ''thousands ''of hours of my short life to dealing with your '' bullsh*t!" Click here for the walkthrough of this book: Save the Date Choices. References Category:Stories Category:Save the Date Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Female Lead